The present invention relates to an apparatus for positioning a vehicle and, more particularly, to an apparatus for positioning a vehicle such as an automobile correctly at a designated position without requiring specific skill of the driver or operator.
Drivers are often required to position automobiles correctly in an extremely limited area such as that in a parking lot, automatic washer, testing machine, car transporter, and so forth. In such a case, the automobile has be placed without substantial deviation from the aimed area and without any inclination with respect to the center line or the axis of the aimed area. This in turn requires a high degree of skill, as well as much concentration and manual effort. Hitherto, a system has been proposed in which guide gutters are provided for guiding the automobile to the designated position. This system, however, is still unsatisfactory in that it requires a certain level of skill for the driver to drive the vehicle into the guide gutters and in that the guide gutters are not adjustable and, hence, cannot adapt to a wide variety of vehicles.